In the prior art, various shower head attachments and related devices have been disclosed having means therein for selective aspiration of a liquid detergent or the like from a reservoir, which may consist of a bottle removably mounted to the attachment or other device. These prior art structures are fairly complex, hence are difficult and expensive to manufacture; are difficult to install; are not dependable in delivering the desired amount of liquid detergent and are subject to clogging after repeated usage and thus unreliable in operation; and do not provide a simple and effective three-position mechanism that may be manipulated conveniently for "soap," "rinse," and "off" cycles, respectively.